In the aeronautics industry, for example, the manufacturing of exterior surface portions of the wings and fuselage may included dimensional portions having lengths over 30 feet. As a result, the manufacturing process involves a number of expensive tooling operations. In addition, the massive dimensions needed in the preparation of a master die model for these exterior surface portions can be cumbersome and heavy. It is necessary therefore, that the master die model be easily movable or transportable to the manufacturing facility of the airplanes. It is also necessary to provide a master model die that is cost effective and eliminates some of the expensive tooling operations to produce the die. It is also necessary to produce a model die that is rigid yet relatively lightweight and easily transportable to the manufacturing point.